


Count's Constellations

by ArcherDevon



Series: Super Paper Mario [8]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Prompt: Count Bleck, apparently i rushed the end? i have no clue that was 3 years ago but y'know., half fluff half angst once again, i didn't see this until now but better now than ever, that's just the theme for the flashback fics, whoops i forgot to upload one apparently!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: Count Bleck remembers a night of stargazing.Another old fic from my Tumblr back from 2018.
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Series: Super Paper Mario [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964
Kudos: 3





	Count's Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I forgot to upload this! I didn't find it until recently, it was in my Google Docs trash which is unfortunate but it's saved!
> 
> The prompt was Count Bleck. Hope you enjoy! No new writing, just haven't been able to write in a good while. I still like this a lot though so it's okay.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome!

Count Bleck stared at the sky, longingly. The vast night was gorgeous, a thousand stars sparkling as the big yellow moon shown down on his top hat. He had gone back to this hill out of desire to feel what he once did: love. The breeze was chilling on the count’s face, the stars and moon shining their dazzling beams on him. He sat down on the green, grassy hill, and began to gaze upon the stars above.

“ _It’s so lovely out tonight, Blumiere…come sit next to me,” the lady giggled, gesturing next to her on the hill._

_“My lady, you’re going to get your dress all dirty. I would hate to be responsible for grass stains on your dress.” Blumiere fretted._

_“Nonsense, come sit with me Blumiere. Let us gaze upon the stars, together. ” She repeated, gesturing once again._

The night was isolating and cold, but the stars comforted Bleck. The constellations conversed and whispered among themselves, just like they’d always done. The count hadn’t been to this hill since he’d gone with Her, and he felt so weak. Weak, and alone.

“ _Look, there’s Corona Borealis…..and there’s Hercules!” She exclaimed, pointing at the stars._

_“How can you tell where the stars are, my lady….all I see is stars,” Blumiere uttered, confusedly._

_At first, She didn’t know how to show him, but then She excitedly pulled out a piece of parchment and began to sketch. “You see, Corona Borealis looks like a crown and Hercules looks like a man…they all have such interesting stories of how they came to be…” she continued to draw._

_As she continued to explain the astrology of the night sky, she began to lean into Blumiere. He wrapped his cape around her as they began to cuddle together. Blumiere couldn’t ask for more, and leaned in and kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose, smiling. She giggled and kissed his cheek. That was their first kiss…._

Count Bleck looked upon the sky and began to sketch figures with his hand. A crown began to form as he sketched, and tears began to slowly stream from the Count’s eyes. He quietly said the constellations names as he drew them, making his eyes pour more, bit by bit, until he couldn’t choke the names out anymore. He lay on the hill, alone and sobbing for hours.

Once he had gotten his emotions out, with a wave of his hand took the sky and put the sky within his cape. “Though I can’t have you with me now,” Bleck choked, “I will now always have what we had with us….Timpani.” With a smile, he left to go back to his castle.


End file.
